marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Anime: X-Men (TV Series)
| next = }} Marvel Anime: X-Men is a series that ran from April 1st to June 24th in 2011. It is the third series in the Marvel Anime Universe after and , and was followed by . It is the fourth series to be based on the X-Men after , , , and . Story Background Cast While other crossover characters have featured the same voices, Milo Ventimiglia was replaced by longtime actor Steven Blum for this series. Blum, Tatasciore, and Hale all reprise their roles from . Other superheroes such as , , , , , and make cameo appearances. Crew Animation Animation was done by the Japanese company Madhouse. The animation is a combination of traditional animation with computer generated imagery. Episodes :See also Marvel Anime: X-Men Episodes. There were twelve episodes total. Unlike and but like , the series aired by itself without another Marvel Anime series. Trailer Home Video Reception R.L. Shaffer of IGN gave the series a 6 (Okay) out of 10, saying that he did not feel that any of the Marvel Anime series really worked well. He felt the animation and action were superb and the story was decent, but did not have the same "magic" making the series of shows stale and disappointing. He felt that X-Men was enjoyable with great action and lively characters, but that the whole thing was lacking. He claimed the English voice acting was decent but uninspired. "X-Men Anime is definitely worth a look, despite a sloppy finale and more than a few hiccups in the adaptation along the way. Given the series' flaws, this one might be best as a rental first, before you buy." http://dvd.ign.com/articles/122/1223918p1.html James Harvey of Marvel Animation Age said that while he was not a fan of anime he did think the series was pretty successful, though did note that not everything worked. He felt that X-Men was one of the more enjoyable results of the Marvel Anime series. He claimed it was exactly what he wanted in an X-Men cartoon as it had a great story with mutant powers, devious foes, and a few surprises. He said it captured the spirit and tone of the comic books, though had a few rough spots. He praised the pace of the story saying that while predictable it was still enjoyable. Though he noted that some things were repeated several times. He enjoyed the action feeling that everyone got their moment to shine. He pointed out Wolverine and the fact that the looser standards let him do more, though noted that Storm seemed weaker than she should have been. He praised the voice acting feeling there was not a weak link. He noted several problems with the characters. He said that Cyclops was annoying in the beginning, stiff after half way through, and only got likable in the end. He felt Storm was mostly forgettable. And said that Professor Xavier was boring. He also felt the ending was disappointed after a great build-up. He did note that it handled the problems of being mutants on a large scale. "From start to finish, I really enjoyed X-Men Anime and would love to see Marvel revisit these characters again if they ever decide to do another run of Marvel Anime titles. Recommended." http://www.nickandmore.com/2012/04/30/x-men-anime-thrilling-adventures-with-a-mutant-flair/ External links *Official Website (Japanese) *Internet Movie Database *Wikipedia *Marvel Database Category:Marvel Anime: X-Men Category:Anime Category:Marvel Anime Universe